Why would you do that?
by Wendy Pierce
Summary: Mikayla and Brady are dating now.What if Candace has a crush on Brady and doesn't tell Mikayla? What if Candace kisses Brady? What will happen when Mikayla sees this? Please R&R! :)
1. Chapter 1

**Info for this one-shot: **

Hey Guys! This is going to be a new short one-shot called 'Why would you do that?' Here's the summary:

Mikayla and Brady are dating now. What if Candace has a crush on Brady and doesn't tell Mikayla? What if Candace kisses Brady? What will happen when Mikayla sees this?

I only do this to see if people will actually read my stories. I'm going to do this everytime before I start writing my stories from now on. Please review if you think this one-shot sounds interesting and you want me to go on. I'm doing this from now on because, after my one-shot, 'See You Again', only got one review! So please review! Thanks! BYE!

~Brakayla Fan44


	2. Why would would you do that?

**Sorry it took a while for this to be updated. I was busy with homework, as usual. Also, the internet was ruined somehow for like a half an hour. It was strange, really. Thanks you for all the reviews! Enjoy! **

* * *

**Why would you do that?**

**Mikayla's P.O.V**

I walked into the throne room and was greeted by Brady. He sat on the throne and I sat on his lap. He wrapped his arms around my waist and pulled me closer to him. Did I mention we're dating now? Well, it's true. It started a month ago when I could finally stop stuttering around him and tell him how I feel. My dad didn't even try to kill Brady once. I think it's because he trusts Brady now. I really don't know.

"How's my lovely girlfriend doing?"Brady said in a flirty tone.

I pushed him playfully on the shoulder, "She's fine, and you?"

"Oh, I'm good too. Thanks for asking."

I rolled my eyes and pushed his shoulder again.

Candace entered the room, "How's the lovely couple?"

"Hey Candace. We're fine." I said.

"Are you ready to go shopping?"

"I told you already, can't you go with someone else? I was hoping to hang out with Brady."

"It's alright, Mikayla. I can just wait for you to come back and we can hang out then."Brady said.

This is what I love about Brady. He's so sweet and will wait to be with me. I love this side of him. Well, that and the fact that he's such a goofball.

"Are you sure?"I asked him.

"Yeah, go ahead. I don't mind at all."

"Okay, I'll see you later."I gave him a quick peck on the lips and went to my room to change.

* * *

**Candace's P.O.V  
**I watched Mikayla as she went to her room. I'm glad that she doesn't know about my crush on Brady. She would have probably have killed me... Anyway, my crush on Brady started last month. I never realized I liked him since then. Everytime I see him, I always wish I that I could be with him and that he's mine and mine only. Brady got up and left the throne room. I don't know why, but I started to silently stalk him up the stairs.

* * *

**Brady's P.O.V  
**After Mikayla left the throne room, I got up and left to go to my room. What I barely noticed was footsteps coming from behind me. I turned around to see no one around and just kept walking. Then, I heard the footsteps again. I wasn't sure if I should be worried or just stay calm. I turned around again and saw Candace.

"Candace?"

"Yes?"

"Are you following me?"

"Well..." Candace trailed off.

"You were following me?"

"Only because I like you and I found myself following you up the stairs. I really like you, Brady, and, I know that we can't be together because you're with Mikayla. I'm sorry." Candace spoke really quickly.

"You-" Before I could even finish my sentence, she grabbed my shirt collar and kissed me. I tried to be nice and gently push her away but she wouldn't let go. I can't let Mikayla see this. She'll think I'm cheating on her with Candace and Mason would kill me. But what matters is that Mikayla doesn't get hurt, I won't really care if Mason killed me for hurting Mikayla. I could never hurt Mikayla because I love her way too much to hurt her.

* * *

**Mikayla's P.O.V  
**When I finished changing my outfit, I shut the door of my room and left. I was shocked at what I saw in the hallway...Brady...and...Candace...kissing. How could Brady do this to me?! I thought that he loved me and not Candace!

"Brady?!"

The two pulled away and looked at me, "Mikayla, it's not what it looks like! I swear! Candace-"Brady said.

"It's exactly what it looks like! You were kissing Candace! Why would you do that, Brady?!" I said cutting him off.

"No, Mikayla. It's-"

I cut him off again and tears started to roll down my face,"I don't want to hear your lies! You still kissed her! I don't want to see you ever again! I hate you! Goodbye, Brady."I crossed my arms and started to run downstairs.

"Mikayla!"Brady ran after me, "Mikayla, just please let me explain! Mikayla!"

I lost him at the bottom of the stairs and ran into the jungle. I sat down on a nearby rock, covered my eyes in my hands, and cried. _Why would Brady do that to me? _

* * *

**Brady's P.O.V  
**Once I got to the bottom of the stairs, I lost Mikayla. Candce came a second after me. Boomer and Mason was sitting in the throne room when they turned their heads and saw us.

"Uhh...What just happened?"Boomer asked.

Candace and I looked at each other. We both didn't say a thing. I ran out of the room, going to find Mikayla. _I can't believe Candace today! _

I kept running until I was in the jungle. I yelled for Mikayla, "Mikayla!" I scanned the jungle for her. I saw her sitting on a rock, crying. I walked over to her, "Mikayla."I said softly.

"Go away!"Mikayla yelled.

I sat down on a rock that was across from her, "Mikayla,"I lifted her chin with my fingers, "Please, just

listen to me."

She dropped my hand that was holding her chin and yelled,"Why should I listen to you?! So you can tell me more lies to make me feel better?! Why don't you just go kiss Candace some more and leave me alone!"

"She kissed me! And I'm not lieing to you! Just please listen to me!"I yelled back.

"Whatever," She turned her back to face me, "Just leave me alone."

"No, I won't just leave you that easily," I turned her around and took her hands in mine, "Mikayla, Candace kissed me. And no way would I date someone else while I'm dating you. I don't want to hurt you."I gently wiped her tears with my finger, "I love you, Mikayla."

"I-I love you too."

After a short awkward silence, we slowly leaned in to a passionate kiss. After a few seconds, we pulled apart, gasping for air, and our foreheads touching. Mikayla's hands lay on my chest and my hands were wrapped around her waist.

"I'm sorry for yellling at you earlier. Can you forgive?"Mikayla said.

"Of course, I can never stay mad at you forever."I said.

Mikayla rolled her eyes and we kissed again.

* * *

**Yay! I'm finally finished with this! :) I hope you guys liked it!  
****Do you think it was good? Was it bad? Was it okay? Was it too short? Was it descriptive enough?  
****Were the characters too OOC? Do you think I should make a second chapter or does that seems like to much?  
I want your opinions! :)  
****Thanks! Please Review! BYE! :)  
****~Brakayla Fan44**


	3. I NEED IDEAS!

**I NEED IDEAS!**

Hey Guys! Sorry for the false update. I just couldn't come up with an idea for this second and last chapter. I mean, I have an idea, but I don't know how to put it. Please put in your suggestions. You will be put in the credits if I can use your idea. Please suggest an idea for my other stories Forgive Me and Seeing Doubles too (since Forgive Me has been on a hold for a while, I need to finish that.). I can't really come up with anything because I have a cold and can't think striaght. Please put in some of your ideas if you have some. You don't have to this. This is only if you want to help. If you have an idea, please put it in a descriptive way so I can understand it and make something out of it. Thanks! Bye!

~Brakayla Fan44


End file.
